


Ocean Avenue

by BuddhaForMary



Series: A Song For You [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Tad bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddhaForMary/pseuds/BuddhaForMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I based this off of the song Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard. This is a drabble about Gilbert reminiscing on his fun memories with Elizabeta. Beginning of A Song For You series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Avenue

Gilbert walked down the slightly busy sidewalk as the sun started to descend in the sky. He barely paid attention to the people passing by him, and almost ran into a few. His mind was lost in a place that no longer existed. Or, maybe it did physically, but the memories made there didn't. A young woman with long brown hair and wide, soft green eyes. The sand on the beach. The waves crashing around their bare legs. Gilbert let out a sigh as he turned a corner and began walking toward that same beach.

They had both been 16 upon their first meeting. It had been a busy summer day at the boardwalk cafe where Gilbert worked as a waiter, and the business day was coming to a close. The customers had cleared out, so when Gilbert heard the clang of the front door against its frame, he let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Dude, get out. It's closing time."

"Excuse you? Is that any way to talk to a girl, dickwad?"

Gilbert turned around and saw a rather cute girl standing there. Her calves were covered in wet sand, she was wearing board shorts and a bikini top, and her hair hung in soaked strings around her face. She held a surfboard in one hand and placed the other on her hip. Gilbert felt his face flush a little and he shrugged nervously. "Oh! Uh... Haha, you know, you can sit down. What do you want to drink?"

"That's what I thought. Get me an iced tea, thanks," the girl sat down at the table and picked up the menu.

Their friendship blossomed from there. Every day, after surfing, the mysterious girl would come in and eat. Gilbert had learned that her name was Elizabeta, and that her family was Hungarian. She was athletic and a good student. Gilbert, on the other hand, was a German-American kid who played in a band and had horrible grades. When Elizabeta had asked what he played, Gilbert was proud to say the drums. He'd actually ended up teaching her how to play that summer. 

What Gilbert had felt that summer was something he couldn't fathom. Sure, he'd had a smattering of girlfriends here and there, and he'd had a lot of other girls like him, but Elizabeta was different. What he felt for her was much deeper than the superficial. She was a smartass, always sarcastically picking on Gilbert. She was aggressive, not afraid to wrestle or mosh. She was, above all, wonderful. She had a heart that was kinder than other girls her age, and he noticed. He loved it. And he thought for a bit that he might have loved her. But, summer didn't last forever and Elizabeta had to go back to Nevada for school. So, the week before she left, Gilbert had treated her like a princess. They watched stupid movies and cuddled, they played video games and ate pizza. Nothing was left undone and a boring moment never appeared.

The night before she left, Gilbert had laid out a beach picnic for her under the moon and the stars. He'd made her favorite foods and bought her a CD. He waited, almost hyperventilating when she wasn't there on time. But, he relaxed when he saw her slim figure running toward him on the beach. He grinned as she flopped down on the blanket and panted. 

"What was that all about, Ellie?" He'd gotten used to calling her that nickname.

"Oh, I had to sneak out. But it's no big deal. I'll deal with the reprocussions later. Anything for you, Gil."

Her eyes had softened even further with the sound of his nickname. 

He remembered that they'd had the best night of their lives. They kissed, they ate, they touched and eventually had reckless sex on the beach. They didn't care if anyone saw or heard. They were two teenagers crazy for each other, and that was all that mattered. 

The sun began to rise in the sky, and Elizabeta got up. She had to run back to the rental that her parents had for the summer, but Gilbert held onto her hand a little desparately. He looked up at her and frowned. "Don't go."

He stood up to look her in her eyes. She was a bit tearful and smiled sadly at Gilbert. 

"Please don't leave, Ellie," he pleaded, taking her round, soft face in his hands.

A tear overflowed, and soon Elizabeta was crying. "I'm sorry, Gil. I'm gonna miss you."

Gilbert brought her face closer to his. "Promise me you'll come back soon. Please, Elizabeta."

Elizabeta nodded. "I don't know when, but I will."

"That's all I ask," Gilbert responded.

And with a last kiss, he let the girl of his dreams run. He collapsed onto the blanket and started sobbing wildly, which was something he never did, especially not when a girl was involved. He tore through the contents of the basket and found their trash. The CD was gone, but a slip of paper took its place. Gilbert pulled it out of the basket and read:

_Don't worry, Gil. You'll  be able to talk to me after this. We'll stay in touch (:_

_702-661-0002_

_  
_Gilbert took the piece of paper and stuffed it in his pocket. He rushed home to sleep for a few hours, then wake up and call Elizabeta. Never was he so excited to be home.

After that night, Gilbert and Elizabeta talked on the phone nightly. They told each other of everything that had transpired during the day, and usually ended the call with something sweet. It was heaven for Gilbert.

However, one night, Gilbert decided to call her as normal. Upon dialing her number, he was greeted with the fateful automated message: The number you have reached is out of service.

He remembered how from that night on, everything got worse. His grades plummeted even further, his band broke up and he got fired from the cafe. To ease his pain, he'd walk to the beach every now and then with a notebook to write his thoughts to Elizabeta and stare at the waves. He usually stayed indoors though, and he felt himself getting weaker every passing day. He needed Elizabeta, his Ellie, his girl. The one who'd changed his game, made him into a sensitive kid with nothing to live for but a pretty girl with sarcastic remarks and excellent athleticism. 

Today was another one of the days where he had to write. He walked to the beach with song lyrics in his mind, the very song that had brought him to this sidewalk. The song blasting through his earbuds. Gilbert walked through the deep sand, dirtying his worn-out, graffiti'd converse and his dark jeans. He found his usual rock that he sat on, and he set his journal on his lap. He grabbed the pencil behind his ear and began to write the lyrics that stuck in his mind, hoping they'd magically make the girl he adored appear. It had been two years now. Two years since they'd first met; the first Friday of summer. And in three months, it would be two years since he'd last seen her.

He tapped his pencil against his notebook and sang aloud, as if anyone would listen.

"If I could find you now, things would get better

We could leave this town and run forever

I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together

Let your waves crash down on me and take me away."

His eyes filled with tears again, like they had so many times before.

"Damnit, Elizabeta, why can't you be here? I need you. You can come here and insult me all you want. Please, Ellie..."

He heard a smug chuckle from behind him. He turned, ready to lash out at whoever the hell dared to laugh at him. But he was greeted by a sight he'd never thought he'd see again.

Soft green eyes, long brown hair. Same smile as so long ago, same tomboyish posture.

Elizabeta.

His Ellie.

His girl.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Damnit I almost cried.  
> Sorry if it seems a little rushed...  
> But yeah.  
> Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard inspired this song.  
> And what Gilbert sings is the chorus.  
> So enjoy.


End file.
